


Everything in the Universe, One Small Moment

by lady_wordsmith



Series: Memories (Bucky/Reader) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_wordsmith/pseuds/lady_wordsmith
Summary: You admit to Bucky that you've never had sex, and that the whole idea makes you nervous. While respecting your boundaries, Bucky lets you experience something you'll remember for the rest of your life.(The last part of the interlude, but takes place after the final part of Three Days and before the final part of Three Nights)





	

“I’ve never… before, okay? Nothing like this.” You gesture with undisguised agitation at the space between yours and Bucky’s bodies.

Bucky doesn’t say anything, and you have to force yourself to look at him.

“Don’t laugh,” you tell Bucky, your eyes clearly communicating your frustration. _You’re a coward_ , you think to yourself. _It’s just sex_.

“Am I laughing?” Bucky asks you.

He isn’t, you admit to yourself, but there is a small smile tugging at his lips. Amusement, perhaps a little incredulity or maybe surprise at your confession.

“You don’t believe me.” You say, crossing your arms in front of your chest, defensive.

“I believe you, doll. I’m pretty good at telling when someone puts on an act.” Bucky tells you, sliding closer and resting his hands on your arms. “This is no act.”

“You’re used to dealing with defensive virgins?” You ask, the shadow of a smile crossing your face.

“Yes and no.” Bucky admits, causing you to raise your eyebrows at him. “Look, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want.”

“I know.” You sigh and pull away from him, letting your arms drop to your sides. “I trust you, I just-”

“I don’t think I could, anyway.” Bucky interrupts you. “I mean, this isn’t ideal for… I don’t want you regretting anything.”

“I’m not expecting roses and candlelight, you know. Besides, I mean…” you gesture at Bucky’s cock, bulging and straining underneath the thin camouflage of his pajama pants, and he briefly looks down before looking back up at you.

“I’m fine, doll. I can take care of it myself, y’know.”

You let out a slight giggle-snort that has Bucky looking at you questioningly.

“I’m sorry, I just… That’s the first time I’ve heard a guy say he could handle it himself,” you say, more giggles springing out unbidden. “To hear my cousin’s friends talk, you’d think a guy only gets so many boners in his life and can’t afford to let one go to waste.”

“Your cousin’s friends are idiots.” Bucky replies with ease. “Idiots that stayed far away from you, I hope?”

There’s a look in Bucky’s eyes, one you’re at least a little familiar with by now. You sigh and take his hand.

“Remember what I said? In Laredo?” You remind him.

“That was about the other thing.” He argues, pulling his hand away from yours, and you sigh and shake your head.

“That was in general, and you know it, Bucky.” You say.

“I’m still pretty sure that conversation was only about you being in foster care and you telling me I was an asshole for assuming you were molested.” Bucky says, but the way he shakes his head and shifts his eyes away lets you know he doesn’t really feel like fighting it out with you.

“Well, nobody’s ever tried anything, full stop, okay? We’re getting off-topic, anyway.” You tell him.

“Pretty sure this is on-topic, doll.”Bucky says, that small grin returning.

“Pfft. Fine, we’ve established I don’t have any sexual hang-ups related to abuse.” You pause, thinking. “I just… never had the opportunity, I think, to do anything.”

Bucky snorts at that, and you reach out and give his shoulder a small rabbit punch. “I mean it,” you say. “Besides, who would want to get up close and personal with the crazy guy’s daughter?”

Bucky frowns at that, and doesn’t respond, just reclining back on the bed while keeping eye contact with you.

“So what’s stopping you now?” he asks.

You sigh. “Logistics.” You tell him, moving to lie beside him and curling against him as he wraps an arm around you and pulls you close. “I could fire off the entire laundry list, if you like?”

“We haven’t had a good argument in a while.” Bucky muses with a slight smile. You reach out and give him another half-hearted, ineffectual punch to the shoulder.

“We _never_ argue,” you tell him, sighing and curling against his chest.

“I guess not.” Bucky says, reaching up a hand to play with your hair. “Tell me? I mean, I’d at least like to know that it’s not about finding me unattractive. My ego _is_ at stake here, doll.”

You giggle-snort at that, shaking your head against the shelter of Bucky’s chest. “No, I find you very attractive. I, uh… think about you a lot, you know?” you say, pulling away to look up at Bucky, who’s grinning almost madly now.

“Oh, really? Tell me,” Bucky says, reaching down and sneaking a kiss from you.

“About thinking about you, or the list of reasons I won’t sleep with you?” you ask, your eyes following Bucky’s hand as his fingers trace along the hem of your shirt.

“Either. Both.” He replies, looking down at you in a way that makes you want to whimper and melt against him.

“I don’t want to get pregnant,” you tell him, and he stills his hand. “Definitely not on the run like this, maybe not ever. But being on the run limits us as far as what we can do to prevent pregnancy.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky says, nodding in understanding. “That doesn’t eliminate other activities we could get up to.”

“And I’m sure you know _all_ about that.” You reply, rolling your eyes. Bucky frowns before grinning and reaching over to pinch one of your nipples, which makes you yelp and leap away from him with laughter. It doesn’t really hurt, but the sudden movement and sensation definitely surprised you. The two of you are sitting up now, on your knees, and facing each other in the bed.

“Sorry,” Bucky says, his eyes going wide in mock innocence. “I guess I don’t know anything.”

“Sometimes, Barnes, you’re an asshole.” You mutter, pretending to be angry. Bucky sees through it and reaches to pull you close again.

“Look, if you don’t want to, you can say no and I’ll respect that.” He says, letting one arm wrap around your waist while the other hand reaches up to tease your neck with delicate caresses.

You let out a sigh and lean into his touch, closing your eyes. “I don’t even know what I’m saying yes to.” You say as Bucky’s hand rises from your neck and he brushes an eyelid with a gentle thumb.

“Just let me take care of you, doll.” He says, and his voice is like a rumble of thunder as the breath of his words feels hot against your skin.

“And I can say no at any time?” you ask, your eyes still closed.

Bucky doesn’t speak for a moment, instead pressing a soft, reverent kiss to each of your closed eyelids. Even this simple action draws a soft gasp from you, followed by a slight whimper as your body feels like it’s coming alive under Bucky’s hands.

“You can, and I’ll stop,” Bucky says, pressing a series of chaste kisses to your mouth, your cheeks, and your forehead. “I promise.”

“Yes,” you murmur, and you feel Bucky’s lips curl into a smile against your skin.

At your consent, Bucky pulls away. After simply looking at you for one long, frozen moment, he reaches over and pulls your shirt over your head and slides your panties down your legs, tossing the clothing away. Your first instinct is to attempt to cover yourself, but the way Bucky looks at you leaves you spellbound, holds you in place.

“Please, Bucky…” you manage to whisper as he finally moves close to you again.

“Shh.” He soothes, pressing one last kiss to your mouth before ducking his head and attaching his lips to your neck.

You inhale a deep breath as Bucky’s teeth brush against your throat, right near your pulse. He pauses, but continues when you nod and affirm of your consent. The feel of teeth and lips and tongue and stubble along your neck electrifies you, and you press your body closer to Bucky’s, winding a hand through his hair, which causes Bucky to let out a groan of pleasure when you gently pull at it.

“Keep your hands there, doll.” He tells you, pulling away from your neck, taking your other hand and putting it in his hair as well. His breath is heated and fiery against the coolness of the saliva he’s trailed on your neck with his tongue, and the difference in temperatures and sensations nearly causes your knees to buckle, and he hasn’t even really touched you yet.

“Please, please, please…” you plead, and Bucky chuckles low in his throat and kisses your lips again before pulling away from you and gently guiding you to lay on the bed.

“Patience.” He tells you, settling himself between your legs. “We haven’t even started, and I bet you’re already soaking wet, aren’t you?” And without warning, he slips a hand between your legs and slides a finger against your slit. Bucky chuckles and, as you watch, pulls his hand away from you and licks your juices off his fingers.

“Thought so,” he says, his voice husky as he holds eye contact for a moment before moving to cover your body with his own.

His lips return to your neck, though he doesn’t linger, instead making his way down to nibble and lick at your collarbone, delicately moving your pendant out of the way to allow himself access. Your hands return to stroke and pull at Bucky’s hair, which he makes an agreeable murmur to. As he ever-so-slowly makes his way to your breasts, you begin lightly messaging his scalp with the pads of your fingertips, which makes Bucky still for a moment as he enjoys the feeling of your touch before returning to his task.

Bucky’s eyes flicker up to yours as he slowly takes the hard peak of your nipple into his mouth. His tongue flutters and swirls around your nipple, contrasting the sweet ache of your nipples with the slippery warmth of his mouth. He reaches over to your other breast, rubbing your other nipple with his fingers. You let out a hiss that becomes a whimper.

“More, please, Bucky…” you manage to cry out as Bucky moves to tease your other nipple with his mouth. After a moment, he removes his mouth and looks up at you.

“Shh, doll. I’m taking care of you, remember? Just relax and enjoy.” Bucky tells you.

He presses a kiss to each nipple before making his way down your body. Slowly, languidly, he presses kisses down your abdomen, the softness of his lips contrasted by the slightly rough brush of his facial hair. When he finally makes his way below your waist, you feel a surge of pleasure at the thought of him touching you between your legs that you almost let out a roar of frustration when he begins kissing down your left leg, seemingly ignoring that part of you entirely. You try and grab him by the shoulders to pull him up and press against him, but he easily manages to grab your hands and restrain you, looking up at you with a lopsided grin.

“I told you patience is a virtue, doll.” He says. “So, do I know what I’m doing or what?” His eyes are glittering with amusement.

“I hate you,” you huff out as he lets go of your wrists and begins caressing your leg in addition to kissing it.

“If you did, you’d stop me,” he reminds you between kisses. “Relax, doll. Please, for me?”

You sigh and nod, biting back a giggle as Bucky’s hand trails along your knee. He looks up at you again, moving his face away from your leg and just letting his hand slip and stroke your knee until you giggle. Seemingly satisfied at your response, he returns to his task, finally reaching the end of your left leg and slowly, ever-so-slowly, moving up the right. He’s even slower now, but in spite of your climbing arousal and desire for him, you let your body relax and find yourself drifting in the feel of Bucky touching you. After an eternity, you jolt out of it when you feel Bucky lifting you and placing a pillow beneath your hips.

“Hmm?” you manage to stutter out and Bucky smiles at you.

“Better angle,” he says simply, as if that explains everything.

Bucky returns to kneeling between your legs, kissing and tracing patterns in your hips with his tongue. He briefly lowers his head to kiss your inner thighs, and you can feel the tickle of his facial hair against them, and it feels strangely arousing. Finally, you feel the slippery wet warmth of his tongue against your slit and let out a gasp. Bucky pulls away quickly, but you shake your head.

“I’m okay, I’m okay, just… please keep going, that was…” you urge Bucky, and he returns to his position between your legs, resting a warm, reassuring hand on each of your hips and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“You know I won’t hurt you, right, doll?” he asks, and his breath feels even warmer on your folds than you expected. You feel warmth everywhere now, in every cell of your body, and you just want Bucky to keep going, to keep doing what he’s doing, to never stop…

“I know. Plea-“ and you’re cut off by your own moan as Bucky’s tongue swirls against your clit.

He’s as slow and deliberate going down on you as he was in touching you. His tongue licks and tastes every part of your pussy, slipping along the folds, teasing your clit, invading your very core. Your hands tangle in Bucky’s hair once more as you whimper and moan beneath him. Your feel his lips close around your clit and begin a gentle sucking, and you whisper out a low “Yes, yes, yes…” as you feel Bucky slide his fingers into you. His fingers are rougher and more rigid than his tongue, but the mix of sensations, of soft and hard, of rough and gentle, is even more arousing than you thought possible, and as Bucky curls his fingers inside you, you reach your climax with a soundless cry.

In the aftermath, there’s a long moment where Bucky just rests his head against your hips, murmuring softly as you play with his hair. Finally, Bucky rises and leaves you briefly, which you try to protest, but he shushes you and leaves, returning momentarily with what looks like a damp washcloth. You gasp at the pleasant sensation of the warmth of the cloth as he carefully and gently cleans you off, taking care to wipe your thighs, damp with your juices. You murmur your thanks as he tosses the cloth aside.

“What about you?” you ask, but Bucky shakes his head and blushes.

“I, uh… I may have gotten off just from how much you enjoyed it.” He says, and he looks up at you with a sheepish grin. “Made a mess of the sheets, and my pajama pants are pretty much ruined now.”

“Really?” you ask, and he nods as you realize he is, indeed, wearing a different pair of pajama pants. “You realize I pretty much owe you for eternity because of this.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and lies down next to you in bed, pulling you close.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he tells you, pressing a quick kiss to your temple.

You sigh and curl against Bucky, letting your eyes close.

“I don’t mean _now_. I’m too boneless and blessed out from that to do anything.” You tell him.

“You don’t owe me anything.” Bucky repeats. You open your eyes and just look up at him.

“For that, I do. Not just because it was good.” You say, giving Bucky a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“For what?” he asks, shrugging like what had just happened was no big deal.

“I dunno, the positive life-affirming experience? Being gentle with me and taking care of me? I mean, there were a few times you stopped just because you didn’t like the sound I was making and wanted to see if I was okay.” You say, opening your eyes as Bucky shakes his head.

“Anyone would have done that.” He argues.

“Yeah, that’s why you automatically assume certain people in my past were sex-crazed perverts.” You remind him, rolling your eyes.

Bucky’s quiet for a minute, just holding you and playing with your hair.

“I just wanted you to feel good.” He says finally, and something about the way he says it tugs at your heart and you’re not sure why. He sounds so lost and uncertain, and you’re not sure why.

“I know, and…” You trail off, not sure how to explain to him what he’s given you. Something in you tells you that the two of you are talking about more than just what transpired between you, but you’re not sure what the two of you are talking about.

“You’re thinking too much.” Bucky says, his voice teasing.

You give him one last half-hearted punch to the shoulder, and Bucky laughs and grabs your fist, unraveling it and kissing the palm of your hand.

“I’m trying to tell you something. I just don’t know _what_.” You say with a huff, sending the strands of hair that have escaped from behind your ears flying with the force of your breath.

Bucky moves your hair out of your face and gently gives the ends of your hair an affectionate tug.

“You’re overthinking it.” He tells you. “Just… relax, okay? You’ve had a very life-affirming experience.” And now he’s teasing you, his voice clearly taking on a mocking quality, though his tone is light and lets you know he means nothing negative by it.

“I hate you.” You respond, burying your head in his chest, smiling as you feel the rumble of Bucky’s laughter.

“If you did, you would have stopped me.” He reminds you again.

“Damn you and your logic,” You murmur, concealing a yawn as Bucky kisses the top of your head.

“Get some rest, doll. Maybe when you wake up, we’ll discuss the whole you owing me one thing again.” He tells you.

“Thought you said I didn’t owe you.” You say.

“I know, but we haven’t had a good argument in a while,” is the last thing you hear Bucky say as you fall into sleep.

If you weren’t so tired, you’d probably give him another rabbit punch and roll your eyes, just on the principle of it. The two of you have _never_ argued, and Bucky knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place, chronically speaking, before the last part of Three Nights. I mean, the timeline is kind of weird, anyway, it goes chronologically like this: _Spark of Light_ -> _Three Days: Day One_ -> _Three Nights: Night One_ -> _Three Days: Day Two_ -> _Three Nights: Night Two_ -> _Three Days: Day Three_ -> this fic-> _Three Nights: Night Three_ , in case you were wondering.
> 
> Well, now we're back to the main story, and getting back to Boston for Bucky and starting the slow reunion between him and the Reader Character.


End file.
